


Betrayal

by Boethiah



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Guilt, Oneshot, Other, jesus christ I'm a nerd, this is literally emo poetry about Elder Scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura's punishment is worse than any Vivec could dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

His face shows nothing.

His lips tremble, so fast that none see, but he burns with shame at it nonetheless. 

It is Nerevar. He walks through the path and in the shape of another, but it is Nerevar all the same. 

He had prepared himself for many things. Anger. Scorn. Hurt. Forgiveness, even.

_(but what he did could never be forgiven)_

None of these things he can sense or see in him. Instead, there is innocence, one mixed with reverence. Worship.

*Nerevar, worship _me_? What a world...

No. He cannot show weakness here. He is the Warrior-Poet of the Dunmer, the God-King of Vvardenfell, who is clad from head to toe in terror. He is the Anticipation of Mephala, the Webspinner, Prince of Sex and -

_[murder]_

\- He stops himself. He shall not falter.

* * *

"I expected you. We have business, you and I."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to die a virgin.


End file.
